Colorines y piruletas
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Había días en los que Kaylee dudaba de su capacidad para arreglar a Serenity. Por suerte, siempre estaba Malcolm Reynolds para recordarle que era la mejor mecánica de todo el maldito universo.


**Título:** Colorines y piruletas.

**Fandom:** Firefly

**Personajes:** Kaylee Frye | Malcolm Reynolds

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Tampoco hay spoilers ni de la serie ni de la película, así que don't worry! :)

**Notas:** Si la memoria no me es infiel este es el primer fic que escribí de Firefly y me salió de golpe. Ninguna historia había brotado de mi mente de una forma tan espontanea como me sucedió con esta; supongo que fue porque tenía el gusanito de escribir algo cortito para reflejar la maravillosa relación entre Kaylee y Mal, que siempre la he visto como muy brotherly love y hace que se me derrita el corazón sólo de recordarla. :3 Mejor ya dejo de hablar porque luego me pongo melancólica y se me sale la lagrimilla así que… ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos y eso lo sabe hasta mi vecino. Gracias.

**Colorines y piruletas.**

Kaylee dejó caer la pesada pieza de metal casi por instinto cuando sintió un fuerte choque eléctrico que atravesó los dedos de su mano izquierda y desapareció en algún punto de su corazón. Un ardor le recorrió el cuerpo e hizo una mueca de dolor acompañada de un puchero. Se sintió un poco aturdida y no atinó a saber si lo que experimentó fue una pequeña electrocución o el calor abrazador de la pieza del motor que se acababa de quemar y echaba chispas amenazadoras cada vez que ella intentaba acercarse y arreglar la inmensa cantidad de cables que brotaba de sus entrañas.

Levantó una vez más la pieza de repuesto e intentó colocarla de nuevo; ahí, en el recoveco que se abría entre los sensores y engranajes oxidados de Serenity. Llevaba casi seis horas intentando arreglar el desastre montado en la sala de maquinas y a esas alturas lo único que le apetecía era colocar la maldita pieza y rogar a los dioses antiguos y nuevos que el motor volviera a funcionar cuanto antes y así pudieran emprender vuelo a una luna más habitada que Rulbar. Pero falló de nuevo, justo cuando pensaba que la pieza se sostendría el choque eléctrico le atravesó la mano nuevamente, esta vez con mayor intensidad. En esta ocasión la pieza no cedió y se quedó en su lugar, aunque no logró evitar que la caja de herramientas callera estrepitosamente por el suelo y el ruido metálico hiciera un eco ensordecedor en toda la cabina. Kaylee lanzó una maldición en mandarín y golpeó la caja de las herramientas haciendo que ésta se estampara sonoramente en los laterales interiores de la nave.

—¡Hey! —rugió una voz masculina a sus espaldas; Kaylee la reconoció de inmediato y se giró para encararlo— No te pago para que golpees las cosas.

El capitán Malcolm Reynolds estaba parado en el umbral de la sala de maquinas, con una falsa expresión de dureza en el rostro y las manos posadas sobre su cinto marrón. Una posee que Kaylee le conocía desde siempre. Aun a esa distancia, y con la escasa iluminación, la mecánica pudo ver las contusiones que se marcaban en su mejilla derecha y en la parte inferior de su frente, además de los cortes superficiales de su cuello y sus labios. Había sido una lucha feroz con un par de matones en una luna vecina. De ahí mismo salieron huyendo a toda prisa el día anterior y puesto en marcha forzada a Serenity cuando aun no estaba en condiciones de volar. Por eso el motor falló. Por eso tuvieron que hacer un alunizaje de emergencia. Por eso ella llevaba 6 horas en esa zona rogando por un poco más de ventilación y luz. Y quizá algo de comida. Oh, eso le sentaría muy bien, un _buen_ plato de comida.

—Estoy muuuy cansada, capitán —su voz sonó tan infantil que Mal no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios y rápidamente desvió la mirada alrededor de la sala para evitar ablandarse por culpa de la joven. No estaba de humor para eso—. Y creo que me he electrocutado, o quemado… o algo.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Mal desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a mirarla con preocupación.

—¿Te has qué? —cuestionó con intriga, bajando los dos peldaños que separaban el pasillo del área de maquinas—. Ven aquí.

—Electrocutado o algo— repitió ella, arrastrando sus pies hasta donde se encontraba Mal, tendiéndole la mano izquierda que aun le ardía, y añadiendo con profesionalidad al ver la intranquilidad de él—: Pero creo que no es nada, capitán.

Lo cierto es que la preocupación de Mal no retrocedió ni un ápice de su mirada y observó la mano de Kaylee durante varios segundos hasta que quedó conforme con lo que veía y con la versión que ella le daba.

—La próxima ven ten más cuidado —añadió al cabo de un largo silencio, señalando los cables que sobresalía del motor— Incluso a mi me da miedo ver todo eso. Iré a ver cómo va todo en la cabina de mando.

Mal volvió a subir el par de escalones descendidos. Aun no había ingresado al pasillo cuando la chica volvió a hablar.

—La próxima vez trate de no fundirse en peleas estúpidas, ¿vale?

La frase brotó de la mecánica de forma espontanea, incluso tuvo un atisbo de tono burlesco al final, pero aquello no evitó que Mal se parara en seco al escucharla y regresara de golpe a la sala de máquinas a encarar a la muchacha, esta vez con un gesto duro en el rostro que estaba lejos de ser falso.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó él con autoritarismo.

Fue entonces cuando Kaylee, quien estaba ensimismada tratando de limpiarse con un sucio trapo las manchas de grasa que le oscurecían los brazos, levantó la mirada para toparse con la de él, parado a centímetros de donde ella estaba. Hasta ese momento reparó que probablemente había herido los sentimientos de su superior. Porque claro, las peleas que se daban en los bares carroñeros el Día-U estaban lejos de ser estúpidas. Sobre todo porque era él, Malcolm Reynolds, el veterano sargento voluntario del bando vencido, quien las iniciaba. Y si no las iniciaba, por los menos las incitaba.

—Oh —fue lo único que brotó de la boca de Kaylee cuando se percató de la dureza en la mirada de Mal. Su voz tembló cuando continuó hablando, quizá porque pocas veces, muy pocas veces, se había topado con aquella ira reflejada en la mirada del capitán—. Yo… no recuerdo… lo que he dicho.

Pero la rabia de Mal duró unos segundos, y cuando la miró a los ojos comprobó por vigésima tercera vez que era imposible molestarse con Kaylee más de un minutos porque tenía un aura invisible de ternura que envolvía aquello que tocara. Kaylee entraba en escena y de la nada todo sabía dulce y el mundo se llenaba de colorines, arcoíris y piruletas. Uno se sentía imbécil de cualquier molestia, porque de repente todas las guerras se volvían estúpidas; incluso las de él. Y especialmente las del Día-U.

Sí, sólo 3 jodidos segundos.

—Perdón —agregó él, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, cuando sintió aquella temerosa mirada cerniéndose sobre sus ojos—. Tienes razón, Kaylee. Soy un estúpido.

—¡Yo nunca dije eso, capitán! —protestó ella tratando de que él la mirara; sin embargo Mal se tallaba su rostro con la palma de la mano un tanto avergonzado; tratando de espabilarse un poco, como si acabara de salir de un trance. Bueno, sí, lo que Kaylee hacía era eso, dejaba en trance de mundos rosas y unicornios con brillantinas a aquellos que se atreviera a sostenerle la mirada más de 3 segundos. Y la chica añadió, medio en súplica, con las manos en el estómago—: Y sigo teniendo hambre. No es por buscar una justificación, capitán, pero el hambre provoca insubordinación.

Mal intentó de verdad no reír, pero no sirvió. Una risa seca y breve se le escapó de la boca apenas Kaylee terminó la última frase y miró al suelo unos segundos tratando de que la felicidad se le fuera. Qué maneras tenía la niña para salirse con la suya cuando se sentía acorralada. No era muy típico de él andar sonriendo por toda la nave. Y menos un día tan ajetreado como ese. Cuando pudo reprimir la risa y su gesto estoico volvió encaró de nuevo a la joven mecánica que esperaba paciente su permiso para ir a devorar algo decente a la cocina.

—¿Cuántas horas llevas metida aquí, Kaylee? —musitó el capitán— ¿Por qué no has comido nada?

—¿Por qué no he comido nada? —preguntó indignada— ¡Porque usted me dijo que no abandonara este lugar hasta que terminara de arreglar el motor! ¡Dijo que para eso me pagaba, no para divertirme!

El capitán la miro desconcertado tratando de recordar aquellas palabras. Las recordó, sin embargo, estaban fuera de contexto.

—No, yo te dije que no abandonaras _la nave_ hasta que arreglaras el motor. No me refería específicamente a la sala de maquinas.

De verdad, a veces le sorprendía terriblemente la ingenuidad de Kaylee.

—¡Usted no especificó! —chilló ella con más indignación.

—¡Creí que estaba explicito en la frase!

—¡Para qué querría salir ahí afuera si estamos en una estúpida luna deshabitada!

—¡Y yo qué demonios voy a saber! —remató él— Ve a comer algo, Kaylee, o azotarás de hambre aquí mismo y no habrá nadie en este satélite que logre poner esta nave en marcha.

Pero la mecánica no salió de la nave. Tiró el trapo sucio con el que se limpió los brazos y las manos a un costado de donde se encontraba y se sentó en los peldaños que dirigían al pasillo. Mal la siguió con la mirada.

—Debería haber intuido que el motor fallaría, capitán —su voz pasó del enfado a la decepción; colocó los codos en sus rodillas y hundió el rostro en sus manos. Su voz sonó hueca al brotar de sus labios y encontrarse con sus palmas—: ¡Es mi trabajo! Usted tiene razón, no me paga para patear herramientas o para electrocutarme o para tener hambre. Me paga para cuidar de Serenity, y últimamente le he fallado bastante. Le fallo a ella y le fallo a usted.

Malcolm suspiró pacientemente y ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro con resignación, entendiendo que tendría que entablar _esa_ conversación con Kaylee otra vez.

—Ey, Kaylee, mírame —le habló con dulzura. No reconoció su propia voz cuando brotó el nombre de la chica en sus labios, pero ignoró el gesto y se acercó hasta ella, arrodillándose hasta quedar a sus pies y tomándola de las muñecas para alejar sus manos de la cara, un tanto sucia por la grasa. Estaba llorando, porque claro, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser más triste que un mecánico que no es capaz de entender una nave?— Las naves se enferman, ¿vale? Serenity más que ninguna otra. Es vieja, es anticuada, es obsoleta... Es inocente. La mantenemos volando cuando no deberíamos hacerlo. La gente nos mira en el espacio, nos ve aterrizar en planetas, nos ve posarnos sobre lunas; la ven a ella y saben que es imposible que vuele… y sin embargo lo hace. Tú la haces volar, Kaylee. Y cuando cae y no tiene tiempo de avisarnos eres tú quien la repara y le permiten volver a emprender el vuelo. Has hecho esto desde hace años, lo hiciste el mes pasado y lo harás ahora, no importa si te toma 10 horas o 3 días. Serenity te esperará, y nosotros te esperaremos con ella. ¡Y maldición, _mei-mei_, no llores, por favor! El Universo entero se descompensa cuando lloras, ¿no lo has notado?

Kaylee ahora le sostenía la mirada y, aunque su gesto triste continuaba, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al escuchar la última frase. Era rarísimo ver al capitán así, en cuclillas, frente a ella. Y mucho más raro era escucharle decir aquellas palabras. No era propio de él dar discursos —y menos de ese tipo—, pero existían pocas, poquísimas personas, que tenían la oportunidad de escuchar palabras llenas de aliento de un hombre derrotado; vencido en muchas batallas y perdedor de distintas guerras, y eso la reconfortaba de una manera especial.

Kaylee no dudó en ofrecerle las dos manos a Mal cuando este se puso de pie y le tendió las suyas a la joven para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el capitán quitándole un par de lágrimas de las mejillas y unos mechones de cabello enmarañado que caían sobre su rostro.

—Creo que sí —agregó ella sopesando la pregunta y parándose de puntillas para clavarle un casto beso en la mejilla—. Adoro a mi capitán.

Los besos de Kaylee siempre le atontaban y le nublaban la visión de una forma bastante rara durante un par de segundos. _Colorines y piruletas_, pensó. Se preguntó si todas las personas besadas por ella sentirían esa misma sensación. Se grabó una nota mental para preguntárselo a alguien de la tripulación y miró a la mecánica cuando esta por fin subió los peldaños del área de maquinas rumbo a la cocina.

—Kaylee —la llamó mientras trataba de alcanzarle el paso, aun aturdido por el beso—, ¿ese unicornio que está al final del pasillo lo has invitado tú o es producto de mi imaginación?

La mecánica rió con fuerza y se detuvo, mirando atrás, para esperar a que el capitán la alcanzara antes de continuar caminando. Cuando estuvo a su lado le pasó la mano por la cintura y lo abrazó, él le devolvió el gesto y ambos continuaron su camino rumbo al comedor.

Mal sólo necesitaba 3 segundos con Kaylee para que todo se llenara de optimismo y de colores.


End file.
